


Rendezvous

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, D/s, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Office Sex, Rare Pairings, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can I help you?” she asks pleasantly enough, and Braeden smiles slowly.</p><p>“I was thinking I could help you,” she says, coming around to the side of Marin's desk. “I think that we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement, don't you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lawyers au

Marin Morell slowly arches a brow as the new lawyer for the defense rushes in at the last moment, hair a mess of wild curls and wearing a bright red blouse with huge chunky gold jewelry. In contrast, Marin's hair is in a perfect, tight bun at the nap of her neck, and her suit is designer, but navy blue.

Turns out Braeden – Marin's not sure if that's a first name or a last name, it's just how the woman introduces herself – is just as flamboyant a lawyer as her clothes are wild. She's spell-binding, energetic with eyes flashing as she weaves her tail, and Marin might have taken a moment to enjoy the artistry, if she wasn't on the opposite side of the bench from the flashy lawyer.

Marin takes careful notes, her whole focus on winning, and carefully and determinedly, over the course of the next few hours, she thoroughly demolishes Braeden's argument, and heads back to her office smug and satisfied. Marin spends the next hour with paperwork, and only looks up when her secretary buzzes in to tell her that a Ms. Braeden is here to see her.

Marin is certain that the other lawyer is going to attempt a plea bargain, and so she's already marshaling her arguments as she tells Danielle to let Braeden in. She glances up as the other woman strides in, and remains seated to give herself the advantage. (Braeden is several inches taller than she is, and looks down on her when she stands.)

“How can I help you?” she asks pleasantly enough, and Braeden smiles slowly.

“I was thinking I could help you,” she says, coming around to the side of Marin's desk. “I think that we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement, don't you?”

Marin's thinking about offering maybe five years with early release, and so she doesn't notice that Braeden has unzipped her skirt, until she's stepping out of the puddle of cloth on the floor.

“What – ” Marin starts to say, but her attention is thoroughly grabbed by miles of long legs, encased in black stockings, lace-top, held up by a garter belt. Her mouth hangs open in surprise as Braeden starts unbuttoning that red blouse, and underneath it, there's a black lace bra that matches the thong underneath the garter belt. “Uhm,” she says intelligently as Braeden hops up on her desk, and leans forward, and Marin maybe can't believe this is really happening, and so she just stares wide-eyed, right up until Braeden reaches for the arms of her chair and pulls her in close.

Marin's face is at eye level with Braeden's perfect breasts and she's forced to tilt her face up to make eye contact with Braeden, trying to think of something to say, but her brain is at a complete, screeching halt.

Braeden just leans down and covers Marin's mouth with her own, but it's not until her tongue presses against the seam of Marin's the the shorter woman's brain kicks back into gear. She rises from her chair until she's got the edge on height over Braeden, keeping their mouth's together, and reaches a hand to slide up the nape of the other woman's neck, curling into the hair there, and then tightening her hand into a fist and pulling back slightly.

Marin leans into the kiss, taking charge of it, letting her tongue explore Braeden's mouth, kissing the (slightly) younger woman until Braeden is breathless. Only them does Marin pulls away, but she keeps hold of Braeden's hair, lets her eyes hold the other woman's gaze, while her hand lifts to cup the lace covered breasts, her thumb rubbing across the nipple.

“You think you can come in here and seduce me into giving you concessions?' she murmurs in amusement. “You are so very wrong, little girl.”

One of Braeden's brows go up, and she lifts her chin as much as she can. “Only one way to find out,” she says, and Marin can't help the twist of amusement to her lip. She lets go of Braeden completely, steps back and lets herself really look, gaze like a slow, lingering caress along all that exposed skin. Marin sits back down in her chair after pushing it back from the desk and muses.

“Fair enough. If you do everything I tell you to, I will consider a plea.” Braeden flashes a confident grin, but before she can speak, Marin snaps her fingers. “On your stomach across the desk, hold onto the edge _and don't let go_.”

Braeden briefly narrows her eyes, but obeys, obviously determined to win those concessions. Marin settles her hand on each thigh, over the lace of the stockings, and slowly lets them travel down just taking the time to admire the soft feel of them, all the way down until she's holding onto Braeden's ankles, and she pushes them apart, far enough apart that Braeden has to lean forward and arch her back in a pleasing curve.

“Good girl,” Marin murmurs and then sits back up, studies the tableau before her a moment, then idly reaches out to grab two handful of that ass, squeezing and kneading, and then parting them, pulling the thin strip of fabric aside to look over the dark, winking pucker above and the plump lips below.

Marin lets her fingers ghost across those sensitive areas, and them pulls them back, only to adjust her position, and reach for the ruler from the shelf behind her.

She flicks it out, and lands a solid strip across the curved up backside, amusement quirking her lips as the noise Braeden makes.

“You say 'red' any time, and I stop,” Marin says, “and you can walk away just like that.”

Braeden doesn't respond, and do Marin slaps the ruler against that soft flash for a total of seven times – her lucky number – and then sets it off to the side. Marin goes over to her bag and pulls out a small case with a lock. Inside, there's a couple of dildos and a bottle of lube. She chooses the thinnest one and takes it back to her chair. Marin settles down and slicks up her thumb, proceeds to rub the lube over Braeden's exposed pucker, prompting a soft query from the younger woman.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you tapping out?” Marin says, pulling her hand away.

Braeden shakes her head and lowers it to the desk again, doesn't ask any more questions as Marin slowly stretches her asshole with fingers and thumb. She slicks up the dildo and gently presses it inside Braeden, pulling it all the way out, and then just as slowly pushing it back it. She fucks the other woman with it real slow, until ti's sliding out nice and easy, and then she pushes it fully in, leaving it filling Braeden's tight hole.

“Flip over,” she orders, “lay across the desk.” Braeden does so, and Marin helps to arrange the other lawyer just how she wants her, and then Marin settles back in her chair. “Touch yourself. Put on a show and come for me.”

After a second of silence, Braeden does so, one hand sliding between her legs, the other going to her chest, rolling a lace covered nipple between her fingers. Marin watches quietly as Braeden gyrates on her desk, ruts against her own fingers, and then shudders in completion, before falling back bonelessly onto the hard surface.

“Good girl,” Marin praises her again, and then tugs the women into her lap, leaning Braeden's back against her chest, and letting her long legs hand over the sides of Marin's chair. She reaches her hands down and slides two fingers through the sloppy mess between Braeden's legs, and then lifts it to the woman's mouth. “Suck,” she commands, and Braeden takes those fingers into her mouth and slides her tongue along them until they're clean. Marin repeats the maneuver over and over, as her left hand reaches around to pluck at still-hard nipples teasingly.

When she feels that Braeden is ready, she lifts the second thinnest dildo and gently slides it inside the younger woman, pressing firmly until it's fully seated. Marin moves Braeden's thong back into place, and points to the skirt on the floor.

“Get dressed.”

Braeden's brow furrows, but she does so, walking stiffly over to her skirt and wincing uncomfortably as she moves to tug it on. In the meantime, Marin writes an address down on the back of her business card. “Nine o'clock, be there and we'll discuss the case.” She lets her gaze linger over Braeden once more. “Oh and Braeden, you'd better still be full of my cocks when you get there.”

Braeden's eyes narrow, but she nods silently before she leaves, and Marin thinks she'll show to the rendezvous. Once Braeden is gone, Marin turns back to her paperwork. She's got a lot to accomplish if she's going to be spending the next couple days in bed.

 


End file.
